


Ozzy and Jim Go to the Beach - short one shot

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character Jim Gordon, Sunburn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Ozzy and Jim go the beach with disastrous results, but every cloud - or lack of one - has a silver lining,  especially for Jim....





	Ozzy and Jim Go to the Beach - short one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a longer version of this but thought the 'short' would be fun to share anyway.

Oswald and Jim Go to the Beach - a short one-shot for Gobblepot Week.

 

Oswald and Jim go to the beach, have a nice picnic and go for a swim in the sea. Jim proudly remarks on what a superb swimmer his Ozzy is. 

 

Ozzy says Of course I am a great swimmer - I’m a Penguin! Jim says oh yeah, right, forgot that - ha ha!

 

Later they dry each other off and then lie on the beach under a sun umbrella - but they fall asleep, the sun moves round and Oz gets burnt.

 

When they wake up to find a very pink Ozzy, Jim says Oh no Oz, look at you, now you’re more like a flamingo than a Penguin!

 

Oz says ha ha, very funny, I am so sore Jim! Let’s go home and out of this hot sun.

 

Jim says but I wanted to take a romantic stroll, then go for a lovely meal, this is disappointing.

 

Now I’ll have to spend the evening rubbing lotion all over you….

 

Then he smiles. Oz looks coy and bites his lip.

 

“Then again, a night in sounds pretty good too - let’s get you home asap mister!”


End file.
